


dropping dead weight

by Night_shark_out



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Character Death, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek/Stiles - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Lana del rey as stiles, M/M, Oblivious Scott, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationships, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Witch Stiles Stilinski, aiden loves lydia - Freeform, allison love isaac and scott, almost no one dies, greenberg is real, jackson is not a douche bag, kira love Scott, lydia loves peter - Freeform, not mpreg, scott love Isaac, shape shifter stiles, unwanted feels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beacon hills is a city of mystery, it's like a very good episode of gravity falls that ruins us all." I said, letting the smoke flow from my lungs, unaffected by the feeling.</p><p>"So why did you stay? ...was it for the power?" He replied without hesitation.</p><p>The man before me breathed... slowly yet shakily. I knew he was waiting for my reply.</p><p>"No...it was for my own self worth."</p><p>Or the story of a girl who doesn't care for love and a man who can't use his words.</p><p>P.s ( please don't kill me but I'm using lana del rey as stiles in this story.) ;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello and goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, this is my first story for archive of our own. So, uh, check me out!!!! 
> 
> Peace!!!!  
> #LOL

The air in this room was thick.

The walls were pale and pasty, a light blue color that reminded me of an old ladies house during the summer days. The room was bright from the bright Sun and the Windows open, letting a fresh lemon scented breeze fly through the air.

It almost felt like a summer day.

Wind chimes outside of the window whistled as they swayed side to side merrily knocking into each other in the baby blue sky. The clouds were plush looking and the birds looked way too free for my liking.

'God damn birds with their stupidly small bodies and flexible wings, they always got what they wanted...' I thought in my head as I sat at the end of my father's bed, slowly swinging my feet til they hit the suitcase beneath.

The air was hot and humid, making me feel heavier than usual in the coolest clothes I owned. I was only in a pair of pink khaki shorts and a pink tank top that read 'that's not what you said last night' in neon green glitter. My hair was in a high and messy bun with my bangs out and over my face.

Even my shoes were light, I was wearing a pair of neon green and pink LeBron 11's. The heaviest thing on me was my book bag and all it held was my phone, earphones, homework for today, a pencil, a sketchbook, and a packet of gum.

 

No matter the excuse this place was horrid...

Even if I was blind folded I would still be able to see those hideous, god forsaken curtains that my dad decided to keep up after my mom had past.

Those curtains til this day were still atrocious.  

My parents old bedroom needed a serious makeover. Dad hasn't changed a thing since mom decorated, not a hair out of place of where she left things.

It made me think he never slept. It was like a meauseum, and no one dared to touch the artifacts. The days went by yet nothing changed.

 

"Stiles are you even listening to me?" The person in front of me said with a deep and agitated voice.

"I swear sometimes you worry me with your lack of attention span" my dad mutters to himself.

"Hey I can listen when I need to," lie." I know everything you said to me actually. " I said _way_ to proudly, and this is why I always got into trouble.

I always ran my mouth **wayyyyy** to much when it was not needed.

 

"Oh yeah? So what did I say?"

"You said 'so, what did I say?'. See, I heard everything." I boasted knowing damn well that I was being a smart ass.

My dad sighed heavily, sometimes I knew I've went too far.

"Stiles I was telling you to be safe tonight. A lot has happened over the last couple of days and we as police men need to inform every citizen in town over the next few days and keep extra eyes out for the people of this community." He said, in more of a fatherly way than any.

"I just want you to be safe tonight stiles. I know that scott and you have been out trying to keep the supernatural under control over the last few days but that doesn't make me worry any less, stiles."

How could he concentrate when it was so disgusting in here, it was dusty and dirty...

 

"Instead of lecturing me I think you should be... I don't know- redecorating your bedroom!" I shrieked into the air.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was hot, clustered, stuffy, and If I saw one more dust bunny mosey its dusty ass across the floor I thought I might lose it.

 "Dad there Is dust on the windowsill, I am pretty sure that window hasn't been washed in forever and a day." 'and two weeks' but I only added that part in, in my head.

"I think you should take this time to decorate, maybe clean up a little..." I mumbled as I cast my eyes down to the ground. "You need it..."

"What, this room is perfectly fine. I'm not decorating anything!" He protested. I'm pretty sure this was just some late, elderly act of rebellion that he missed out on as a child but who cares.

"Dad I'm serious, if you don't at least start looking for new things to put in here and things to throw out I will call lydia Annabelle Martin up here to redecorate so fast, you will have a brand-new home by midnight!" I threatened back to him, and this time I was not even bluffing. But by the immediate palenesss in his face he knew that this was the truth.

"L-Lydia? As In 'I will redesign you so hard it hurts' Lydia?" He asked and with a firm nod I stood and waited, crossing my arms for an answer. I let a small smile play on my lips for the time being.

My father was not an easily intimidated man, he was the sheriff of beacon hills, the protector of a supernatural city, the ruler of a monster clubhouse. Lydia Martin was an indestructible force though...

"You know what, I think I can get some things done today." He compromised hastily. Sure my father loved lydia like a daughter but that girl was a shopaholic.

"By midnight tho." I said as I grabbed my camouflage bookbag off the floor and turned to leave.

"By the time you get home."

"Oh, yeah, Lydias taking me out for the night so don't wait up, I'm gonna be under the princesses fiery tonight." I shouted over my shoulder before I grabbed my keys off the coffee table in the living room and left out of the front door.  

I hopped into my jeep 'ol Paula and started her up, she sputtered to life and immediately started playing one of the songs I loved the most. Judas by cage the elephant.

 

Today was gonna be a good day...

~

I made it to school 10 minutes earlier than usual with scott and the twins already at the door waiting. 

"-no, you can't go out tomorrow. It's already dangerous enough, me and stiles have this under control. You two are gonna take Isaac back home with kira _and_ Allison and you're all gonna stay at Allison's til the sun comes dawn." Scott said to the twins.

"As alpha it is my job to keep my pack safe and as long as their is another alpha is in town my pack will stay away from the intruder." Scott spoke again giving a curt nod to the twins before getting off his bike. I pocketed my keys and crossed my arms over my chest.

 

"You could say this about tomorrow but not tonight itself, eh Scotty boy?" I smirked, letting the imbecile walk away from me without giving so much as a 'good morning'.

Scott turned around and smiled softly in my direction.

"Hey stiles, you know about the incident last Friday night, the twins want to go on patrol tomorrow night and I told them 'no' because patrol is my duty." Scott let out with a huff, stared at them like they had just lost their minds.

I sneered at scott disgustingly.

"Uh, your happy to never get sleep? Cause I don't think you should be..."

"No I'm not happy, I'm just- I don't want them to be up at night either." Scott stuttered, dumbfounded that I would take their sides.

" Scott, A.) They are two capably grown men. B.) There are two of them and 2.) They don't need the sleep yet, you do." I said through my teeth as slapped him upside his head on the the last sentence. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aiden raise his hand.

"Yes, Aiden?"  I answered softly with the nicest smile and voice I could muster. I sounded sickly sweet.

"Why... was there a random number in your alphabet?" He questioned and I wasn't the the only one to glare. I smacked scott twice as hard for Adien's stupidity.

"See what you did to Adien, you made him slower than usual." I growled out and then slapped him again... just cause I felt like it.

 

* * *

 

After school lydia and all the others in th pack met up at Lydias house to get dressed for the club tonight.

"Okay you guys we have about an hour til we leave and when I say leave I mean 'I force you out the house in whatever you have on weather it's you underwear and socks of nothing at all' got it !?" Lydia shouted through the house, knowing damn well their sensitive ear hear her loud ass banshee screams around house. hell the could hear her loud ass banshee _whispers_! 

 Lydia had no end to her ruling did she?

Jackson flaked out on her even, now he spends all his time with me, danny and partying. The pack hasn't seen him around lydia since the trip to London.

I looked over my should expectantly at Scott. "Aren't you suppose to be alpha of this pack, Scott? Isn't that what you told the twins earlier?" I chirped toward him, knowing very well what I was doing when I looked back towards lydia and saw her cross her arms over her chest.

 "Uh, stiles what does this have to do with anything?" He asked obviously, he saw the same exact lydia that I saw.

"Well you did say that earlier so I thought you may be intimidated by another supernatural barking orders at your pack." And with that I heard a growl leave Lydias throat. Scott swallowed thickly.

"I think I should go get dressed..." he said before hastily leaving the room.

"Yeah. I think you should leave, now too." Lydia barked and pointed towards the door to the downstairs bathroom.

"Bye Scott." I chirped again sending a small wave in his direction and he shot me a glare.

 

Now I know why Jackson called me his little minx. I was a trouble maker and I loved to cause strife. Like a kitsune I played. I knew what was coming up next though, I should have called back for Scott but now no one could save me. I have lost myself in the lions den.  

 "Okay stiles, let's get you dressed for the club!" Lydia cheered happily. "I got you a dress and a nice pair of pumps." Lydia said turning from scott as he walked to the bathroom.

Lydia grabbed a hold of my wrist and practically dragged me up the stairs like a rag doll.

I groaned as we got to her room and she tossed me on the bed with a smile. 

"Take off your clothes." Lydia growled lowly, she looked damn near possessed.

"Aw, Lyd can't I just wear a band shirt and a pair of skinny jeans? We're just going to the club." I whined and gave her a weak smile, this was lydia we were talking about. Average just wouldn't cut it with her.

"Nope, tonight is gonna be special. Their is a guest that came to meet you tonight."Lydia smiled smugly as she turned to her closet and grabbed the dress that I was wearing for the night. All I could see was the color red and I was already in my head denying wearing it.

I pulled my shirt over my head and dropped my pants, kicking both pairs of clothes under her bed. The only thing under it was my bra and pantie. Let's hope she was generous enough to let me make it to the bathroom.

Lydia turned around trotted over to my with the dress and pair of pumps in her hands.

"Off with the bra and panties. I got you something suitable for your dress." She said pulling out a small string of lace from under the dress. 

 Nope. I wasn't lucky...

I let my mouth drop in fake horror. 

"Lydia I am not wearing this piece of crap." I shrieked snatching the lace from her finger tips.

"This is not even exceptional. This is- this a scrap of freaking cloth, Lydia! I am not wearing this tonight!!" I almost blew a fuse.

"Oh, yes you will stilinski... oh yes you will." She purred evily.

~

Let's just say long story short I wore the freaking thong. All night long I spent the entire ride there glaring at her from the back seat of her SUV. 

"You can glare all you want stiles but you're wearing it now so you can stop the complaining." She huffed at me front  drivers seat. Erica nudged my arm playfully and smirked.

"Its okay mom, it'll be all worth it when we get to the club though." She purred slowly.

I don't know what she was talking about, the entire pack hadn't gave me any details about what was gonna happen when I got there, but I know that if I ask Lydia will lecture me about being single.

God I hated hearing about how single I was, sometimes she just brought it cause she could even. 

I raised a manic, a psychotic beauty queen...

After derek left, the entire pack had started to look up to me more than usual and before he left he had already given the pack permission to call me their mother.

 

But  I had already taken on that role without the tittle... it was just in my nature.

I am pack mother, I am their family. 

Scott is more like an uncle than not.  Derek is the pack father forever and always even if he wasn't around to take the role. After derek left I spent the next five years in denial, I haven't seen him since that day and neither has the pack, the pack hasn't uttered a word about him yet though but I can see how much it's killing them inside.

By the time we pulled up to the club I was speechless...

 


	2. den mund halten- shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who back!!

 

The club was very reckless and uncontrolled, it was like a room for the young and mentally unstable. All that could be seen in its entrance was disoriented lights and colors with a bunch of young, drunk and sweaty bodies grinding against each other.

The cubs had rushed from the car faster than I could open my door and get my stiletto out the door. I don't see what all the excitement was about, matter of fact they've been giddy all week as far as I could recall.

My dress most literally went up to my mid thigh and I could feel the breeze on my ass with this cloth digging into and up my back. The dress was so tight that I was able to see my own back dimples at the base of my spine but the pumps made me feel like a super model; drugs and all.

 

My dress was a designer 'what eva the hell this brand is called that Lydia told me about earlier' and it had a skin tight skirt that I could barely walk in and a HUGE opening in its back.

Good thing my hair was long and it was down today or I would've been dead meat for any weird guys that came past me. I had on cherry colored lips stick and a few gold bracelets that _were_ pretty fashionable tho.

The dress also had 'v' neck shape and no arms, only 2 inch straps that went across my shoulders. Danny leaned into me as I stood still in the door way of the night club.

"Isn't this fun!?" He shouted in over the blasting music and the drunk screams that echoed around the room.

Lydia, scott and the other aside from me, danny and the twins spread out. Lydia walked over to the bar with her head held high in a thigh high black and neon blue motel dress. The dress was ripped up the back and had a pair of dark blue designer pumps to match.

Allison and Kira decided to go with a tan and black color scheme, with tan and black motel dresses with tan heels. Kira wore tan and black while Allison wore black and tan.

Scott and Isaac came in skinny jeans and graphic tee shirts, they played it casual while Boyd and Erica wore a watching set too. Erica wore a slim black bodycon dress with combat boots and Boyd was in a white button up with dark ripped jeans.

I glared their way as the slowly swayed back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

At least they got to wear something comfortable...

I squinted a little, trying to see across the room and into the small glass chambers that held strippers and couches inside.

"Not unless you find loud music, strippers and drunken assholes fun." I answered sharply. Danny grabbed a hold of my arm and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Now if there were some cute guys here I think I may be able to cope with it." He chuckled and unsubtly looked in ethan's direction. I giggled along with him as ethan and Aiden turned to look our way. 

I could feel eyes all over me, like I was being watch by an invisible force at that moment. I could practically feel the person undressing me with their eyes... I was being eye raped!

"What, are you two laughing at?" Ethan smiled, making Aiden follow right after.

"Den mund halten,the." I giggled softly. 

 

"Does anyone else feel weird... like their being watched?" I asked, furrowing my brow at the extraterrestrial feeling.

Before I could get an answer I was already looking back around the room, seeing red from the corner of my eye at every turn.

It was like the feeling was mocking me, like a game of cat and mouse. Sooner or later I caught a specific directions and stared back, but I was greeted by a pair of dark red eyes in the dark.

Directly across the room from us was a shadow, it had an onyx black coloring and an unnerving and unsubtle appearance. I knew that everyone could see it, this wasn't just me having this feeling of being watched. I wasn't crazy. _I wasn't fucking crazy!_ **I am completely** **sane atleast.**

 "What are you talking about stiles?" Danny asked looking the direction that I was staring but not seeing exactly what I wanted him to, Danny was only human.

"I- it's nothing Danny, just a trick of the eye..." I said nonchalantly before I looked over to the twins and shot them a knowing look, they both nodded before Danny could see. We all know it would be better if he was kept in the dark.

I smiled up at him softly. 

"Let's go to the bar then join the others on the dance floor Danny boy!" I shouted over the music somewhat happily. I wasn't gonna ruin his night over an alpha that had the hots for my body. I hooked his arm into mine and practically pounced up to the bar and stood across from Lydia.

But even as I stayed away from her she knew just what not to do. Lydia finished downing her drink immediately as she saw us and, walked all the way around the large oval shaped bar til she got to Danny's left side and hooked around his free arm. 

"Hey Dan-Dan." She giggled making him shiver at the sound of his horrific nick name. " I hope you're keeping stiles away from too much alcohol. You know very well who she's meeting later, _right?_ " she pressed as I saw her pinch his side.

"Ow, yes." He whined as she twisted halfway into the pinch. I don't know what all the commotion was about but it was for me so why complain?

Danny frowned at Lydia and crossed his arms, he looked outraged by the gestured all together. He looked surprised that she would even do that to him. He turned to me completely without a word and glared back at her over his shoulder.

"Derek came tonight. Lydia called him back into beacon hills even though he left you for five years to do GOD knows what. The entire pack was in on it and we all didn't tell you because we thought you would be happy." Danny said all in one breath. "Are you happy _now_ Lydia, cause I sure as hell am." He huffed out in anger.

I had never seen Danny so angry at anyone in his entire life, and I had never seen Lydia look so guilty. You see, this is why Isaac is my favorite!?

" _Damn Danny, you can be a bitch when he needed to be. I mean I didn't expect him to scream at her like that- wait. Derek's here? As In 'I can't use any fucking words because I'm mysteryous as all living hell' Derek fucking hale!?_ " Thought frantically as I had finally caught on to what Danny was telling me.

The same man that I cried over for a week straight, the same man that I had tried to kill myself over, the same man that had left me for a 'better place' had actually had the balls to come back!?

**Had he lost his GOD damn mind!?**

this man must have a death wish...

 "Why. Is. he. here?" I lowly growled through my teeth and flashed my eyes a lime green as I let myself process all the new types of information I was getting attached to. Lydia looked down at the ground slowly and I could see both the twins gasp and look at each other before looking down at the ground too.

Everyone else in the pack did the exact thing without me even having to shoot them a look, Allison at first didn't catch on but got it after a tap on the shoulder from kira with a cue sign. Everyone and thing around us kept at their steady pace as they danced to the tune at hand yet me and my party were completely still.

"I-I just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant making you hate me..." Lydia whispered into her hand, yet I heard her just fine.

I was happy- well I could be if I needed to. I didn't know this was affecting the pack this badly as a whole. I never complained about being lonely. I never let on that I was upset in any way but still the pack was affected. I sighed before I walked past a still pouting Danny and grabbed a hold of lydia 's shoulder.

"I _am_ happy sweety, I'm just not in a relationship." I leaned in and wrappers my hands around Lydias shoulders, embracing her in a bone crushing hug. "I could never hate you sweety, I love all of you forever and always no matter what." I mumbled to her as I held her in my arms.

 

I knew she was on the verge of crying.

Throughout this whole ordeal Erica and Boyd Still hadn't let go of each other,but now their positions were different, now they were grinding to a song that I had never heard of that was playing over the speakers.

I grimaced at the sight of the lacey pink panties that Erica had wore today, they had little kittens scattering the plane of them.

"Let's get some drinks, I think I came here to party. Not to watch everyone else have fun, and Lydia don't be mean to Danny again, I think we can all agree that he can be a bitch when he needs to."  I said bumping my forehead into her's and looking her in her eye. 

"Hey, bartender we need three shots of goose down on this end." I shouted across the bar to a tall man with blonde hair and forest green eyes. The bartender smiled and nodded my way, I took that as a yes and looked over at Lydia.

"So where did you plan for us to meet?" I asked her, Lydia looked up in glee like the sun had just rose. Lydia grabbed a hold of my hand again and I groaned... again. She led me into a back room on the west end of the club. The room was dark and secluded.

"Where are the lights Lydia?" I asked her softly as I looked around in awe. The only lighting in the room was the glowing from the paint on the walls and the glow sticks hanging by strings attached to the ceiling.

"There are none, that was whole point. This a black light party, princess." I heard, from a nearby. the voice was deep and raspy, it was familiar and sweet, it was the voice that I thought I lost years ago, it was the voice I couldn't go get, the one haunting me from my dreams. That voice could only come from a hale, a certain derek hale to be specific and with the sound alone I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

My blood ran cold in my veins and my heart dropped into the center of the earth in that moment. My breathe was hitched, my eyes burned behind my pupil and I'm sure that if I moved even an inch I would piss my way through this thin ass thong.

"Derek?" I gasped and looked over at Lydia's smug and approving face.

"The one and only, princess." He growled out, and it sounded like he was whispering directly in my ear again. It was like we were still in the back seat of his camaro.

'I could still smell the roses baby.' I thought and even though he couldn't hear me say it I hoped he would know me well enough...

 

 

"Yeah, I can still smell roses baby..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter today woohoo!!!  
> I'm @ fluffaholic!!!!


	3. hello roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fluffies!!!

" _Yeah, I can still smell roses baby_..."

  **He was traumatic, he was fantastic, he was the blast in my lungs. He was a fantasy, he was my ecstasy, he was the drug that I loved.**

**-abreyonna m. Barnes**

Those words alone made me ecstatic. I've always missed 'Mr. Talking eyebrows' in our pack, sure scott was a good alpha but he was always too young to bark orders.

We needed a leader, not a friend and _Lydia_ just won't cut it this time.

Almost no one in our pack could lead us if we needed it, I knew my pups all too well.

Peter wasn't alpha material, all the girls couldn't lead unless it was to a mall aside from kira who didn't know a lot about the supernatural.

Boyd could do it but... he's just a pup himself.

I can't do this alone anymore. I was their Luna, not their alpha. I can't lead them into a real battle if it occurred, I am more of a mother. What am I gonna do, save them with my super cuddles?

It just wasn't in my nature.

Me and derek left the club early before any of the others actually got to see him in person and bombarded him with questions. It was just past 9:00 and we were walking down the streets of a main road.

 

The pups hadn't seen him in so long, yet they could all still remember his scent. Even scott had cried out for derek every once in a while. Everyone had ached for him during the full moon and yearned for his comfort.

I sighed as I looked over a him from the corner of my eye and blushed. Why did this man have to make everything so complicated for me? Why can't he just have stayed or better yet took the pack with him? I bit down on my lip slid my smaller hand into his.

"Come on, I need to make a stop real quick." I mumbled under my breath and turned my head; trying to hide the blush.

After going about two stores down we stopped in front of a tiny convenient store next door to a large tarot parlor, and yes they had at least one of those around here. The store sat right neatly in place with the others, it's lights still on. The other store beside that one was a tattoo parlor. The words at the top slowly flickered on and off as a man inside was starting on a woman's arm.

"You want a tattoo?" Derek asked, lightly squeezing my hand. I looked down to the ground and and closed my eyes before tilting my head up to the sky. I let out a few breathes slowly and opened my eyes to look over at derek.

This was not the time for stops and questions.

"No... I need a pack of smokes." I stated with a growl and snatched my hand away from his, making my way into the store to purchase my cigarettes.

 He followed me inside.

"I uh, didn't know you smoked." He stuttered and rubbed behind his neck.

"You don't know a lot of things about me derek. But I guess that comes with the perks of leaving." I hissed out sarcastically and rounded the corner into the drink isle and grabbed a strawberry faygo from the rack. He again followed.

"Stiles... it's not like I want to-" he started but I was about to end this conversation before it began, I needed preparation.

"What leave? Cause that's what you did, you left us and didn't even leave a note behind to say your goodbyes." I cooed as if I was congratulating a toddler on its art. (You know that it's bad but you dont tell them that) I slipped my free hand in my pocket and turned around, I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You know what derek, I don't know why you came back..." I said.

 I grabbed a bag of takis, soda and a box of poki and walked up to the counter. 

"A pack of Newport please." I said to the cashier as I layed my products on the counter and let the man behind it ring it up. Derek stood behind me, head down and eyes cast. He should be ashamed. 

I tapped my fingers along the smooth counters and waited. The cashier rung up my items, bagged them and slid them over the counter to me.

"Have a nice day." He said in a deep, mono toned voice. I knew  this was pre practiced but I answered anyways. 

"Yeah. You too..." 

I pushed opened the door and felt the breeze upon my face and zipped up my red leather jacket until it reached the very top.

 Derek and I walked until we got to the park near a middle school and sat on the swings quietly. I pulled out my pack of smokes and the lighter that I had brought to start up the beginning of my night.

 

I Swung my feet back and forth and watched his as he did the same. I took a drag of my cigarette and watched the smoke float away, I couldn't get high but I could feel the burn.

I was the first to speak out of the two of us, I knew derek wasn't much a conversation starter and he wasn't much of a party guy either. So why did he agree to meet me at a club?

I wouldn't let myself dwell on my thoughts.

 "Beacon hills is a city of mystery, it's like a very good episode of gravity falls that ruins us all." I said, letting the smoke flow from my lungs, unaffected by the feeling.

"So why did you stay? ... was it for the power?" He replied without hesitation.

The man before me breathed... slowly but shakily. I knew he was waiting for my reply.

"No... it was for my own self worth." I said, taking another drag.

"And what was that worth stilinski?"

I wanted to answer...

 

But I waited, and waited... and waited. He knew what staying here was worth to me, he knew what my entire being was worth. But again I still replied to a question that had its answer, this was rhetorical. 

"It was worth losing the love of my life to save his second family, it was worth not making the same mistake twice and letting him finally be happy for once in his life. This was a five year struggle of living without him to fight _for_ him. I know what I'm worth... five long years of denial, torcher and hatred..." I whispered, that's all it seemed like I could do when he was around anyway.

I couldn't feed him the hatetread I'd had for him since the day he walked through my door. I couldn't scream and shout like I'd wanted to.

I looked back to the stars. 

"...I didn't want to leave you stiles, I love all of you." He said, looking down at his feet.

 

 I could practically smell the anxiety wafting off of him as he sat beside me.

"I'm alright if you're wondering." I said again, trying to start back up our general conversation.

"Huh- I, uh, well, that's good I guess, me too." Derek sputtered out nervously, a soft blush creeping up in his cheeks.

"Yeah, me and the kids are doing just fine. Scott and the pack have just been showering them with attention, kira has been taking the boys everywhere and my dad just can't let them go." I told him, he may not know who they are or that he is their father be he's at least gotta know that they're doing okay.

 I'm not cruel.

I have three boys, two of them look _exactly_ like derek and one of them kinda resembles... a male version of me? 

Alexander and Seth have Derek's bluish green eyes and jet black hair while Jacob had my chestnut colored hair and soft brown eyes. His eyes looked almost like melted gold, Exactly like mine.

 

Alexander and Seth are alphas while poor Jacob is the only omega out of the entire family.

Omega's are rare nowadays, they need the protection of an entire pack to survive. Omega's are very small and fragile, they are mostly pack mothers and baby makers. Omega's make the pack as a whole. They are family.

  Jacob's body was small and fragile, he was much smaller than the average five year old and he was underweight. Jacob had made no male friends over the years and he never did things that the other boys did. Jacobs behavior worried me but it didn't seem to affect his brothers as much as it affected him. 

 

All the girls in the neighborhood flocked to Jacob like moths to a light while all the boys avoided him like the plague. Luke and Seth were more rough and tumble while Jacob wouldn't dare look at dirt for too long. He loved clean and soft while his brothers loved dirt and rocks. The pack calls them the twins and they usually put Jacob in a category of his own. 

 The twins looked identical in every way, even _I_ could hardly tell them apart. 

"I-I didn't know you had,uh, children..." derek growled under his breath. "Who the father?"

 

I really had to think on this...

 

Should I tell him?

 

 I should tell him....

 

 

"Well their father left a while ago, I loved the man more than life itself and he just up and left me. Pregnant and alone, I had to take care of his pack, nurture his children and stay in his home while he was away for five years." I answered him, I knew he would catch on sooner or later because he gasped and looked over at me with wide and petrified eyes.

And we sat in silence, the night air blowing our hair around our faces. Like halos they glew in the night sky and the  moon hung above us. 

 

 

"Thank you." He whisper softly and squeezed his eyes shut slowly, I could hear his holding back tears. I nodded and lifted my hand, using my powers to swing myself back and forth slowly.

I started to hum a nursery rhyme that I sang to the boys in memory of their dad. I made the song myself. I was an artist, a graphic designer and loved what I did for a living. After school every day me and the boys would go home to the loft and greet Peter before he took them for the day and I went to my room to start up my sketchs and load up my art tablet to get some work done.

After I was done I would speed down to my job and hand in my work on the days that I got them done and we would start to put them together in the office.

 

My dad didn't quite approve of me moving out but after me and Peter explain my situation to him he allowed me too, but only after I found a job to support myself. He told a couple of people in the office and it got around town and soon I had a job with cartoonhangover and frederator. (I don't know)

So far I've made a whole season of adventure time, an episode of bee and puppy cat and a few episodes of Steven universe.

Let's hope that I can do better with my own cartoon. I have some very bright idea's...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... bye!!!


	4. sleeping lily beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long 2 post, I still love you fluffies.

I never heard exactly what derek said tonight, I was content with reading his lips and watching as the strong muscles worked across his beautiful face and body.

As a witch I could always go back and hear what he said, or pull an Ursula move and steal away his precious voice. I had never tried it on him but I use it often when I feel there should be a mute button on the pack.

Derek and I spent the night sitting on the swings and swinging our feet to the strokes of the wind. The spring air was cool on our skin. It felt like summer, this year it didn't even snow during the winter.

On _Christmas morning_ the pack took a trip to the **_beach_**.

;-;

The sun was out, the kids screaming. Christmas was a beautiful day.

I thought that derek wouldn't talk if he saw that I wasn't listening, but either he's a genius or an idiot because he pulled me from my thoughts and left me sitting in the dust of 'what the hell are you talking about' in the exact moment that I thought of his lips.

 

"So how do you feel about it?" He said smugly, a small smile sitting on his lips and his adorable, god sent bunny teeth peaking over his bottom lip. This was different from his usual scowl. It's like he came back and wanted to show me his brighter side. Even though he kept his scowl on the entire day, this was working progress for him.

"Uh, I-..." I stumbled over my words. I hadn't heard a thing, but let's be honest I'll say yes anyways.

"Uh, let's just say yeah. I heard absolutely nothing but whatever has you smiling like _that_ will be totally worth it." I answered truthfully. I smiled as his smile started to grow and he shook his head and looked back at the ground, aw, he's bashful.

 

I liked this derek, so sweet and innocent and only I have seen this side of him. Derek is a fucking cutie pie!!! His sea foam eyes listened as his eyes crinkled and his smile lines reared their beautiful heads. I could just tell that my dimples had popped up though, derek was staring dead at them too. This Derek was mature and caring.

"I said "will you, stiles stilinski go on a lunch date with me." He said slowly, watching my face for a reaction. I was absolutely shell shocked. Just when I thought the going was getting good, derek springs up this bull shit. All I saw was red, he had just found out he was father and that was all he could think about!?

But I had to stay calm, I had to really think this through in order to make this thing work. This could either be a sign from God or a trick from the devil. I thought about it, the pros and cons.

Pro- I got to sit across from the man that I love and oogle freely without judge ment.

Pro- we could become something more, again.

Con-I could get hurt again.

I could go on forever with the pros and cons of the almighty Derek hale coming back into my life and breaking down my walls like he owned the place. If had to do this I needed to do this for all the right reasons. 

So I thought about it for a few seconds and I rubbed my hands over my face, and I moaned and groaned but in the end I made my decision.

"No." I said firmly. "You will not get a second chance to ruin my life, and just because I told you that you were a father you haven't said a goddamn word about them. How are we gonna work this out!?" I shouted, I was livid. "You haven't ask about our children and you don't even know how many there are, if any thing your moving too fucking fast derek!"

"You always wanna make decisions on your own and you never think of the consequences for your actions. This is why bad things happen derek, I thought you had grown up as person but you haven't you just become more childish than before!" I said, I looked derek dead in his eye on the last note, I couldn't stand him.

His smile slowly faded, he looked like he had finally gotten my message, but then he unexpectedly chuckled.

"Why the hell is funny here derek, because I see nothing funny in what I said!" I shouted again. "See, this is what I'm talking about."

 "I wasn't asking you on a date-date I meant a meet up for the kids. I know I haven't asked a lot of questions, it's because I wanna hear the answers from them." Derek said, setting me straight.

Now I had sounded so stupid earlier that I can't even move; My swing had stopped completely.

 "What..." I panted out softly, I had just over reacted for nothing but a harmless lunch with my own children. Derek always did have a way of making me look like a bad person, even towards myself.

Every time he was in the wrong he always found a way to turn it back around on me and make me look like a bad guy and in the end it was always _me_ that had to apologise.

"Uh, I'm... sorry then? For what I said..." I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't a big person when it came to apologising and derek knew that for a fact, he was always the first to apologise. 

Derek knew all of this all too well, and gave a smug smirk to live in the moment.

"Apology excepted." He smiled and looked back at the ground. He most likely couldn't look me in the eye after what he did to me.

I stood. "Well I'm going home, yes you can go to lunch with us, and yes this is me trusting you again." I sighed out in frustration, and derek stood with the goofy-ist smile he could muster stuck on his face. I rolled me eyes and grimaced. 

"Don't let me have second thoughts on this derek hale. I am trusting you _way_ too quickly and you just got back into town. I don't know If you will even be here at _dawn,_ let alone tomorrow but I'm trusting you to do the right thing for your children. Meet us a Apple bees at 3:30, the one near the Starbucks downtown, and not be late." I growled at him and gave a sadistic smile. 

I was only setting myself up for a little more heart break and a whole lot of regret.

I started to walk off, whether he followed me or not I had to make it home to my kids before midnight. My father was working another late shift and Peter was out of town for the weekend doing GOD knows what.

 

Not to my surprise derek did follow, he walked with me until I got back to the club entrance and called up the cubs from inside.

The pack was overjoyed to see their former alpha, even scott jumped into Derek's arms at the sight of him. Erica And Lydia cried, Jackson blushed, Boyd smiles so hard that he shifted, I had to _carry_ Isaac, kira held Erica And Lydia happily and Scott got a ride on his back.

 

 

 

 

Today was a good day.....


	5. mornings

The next morning came as slowly as it could, all night long I stayed up, twisting and turning in my sleep. Although sleep never came easy to me this night was one of the worst to get some.

 

Usually I would stay up at night thinking about what I would do tomorrow, but this night was more demanding. Thoughts of Derek had kept me up and left me in a cold sweat in the dark.

I couldn't get the thoughts of derek hale back out of my head. I couldnt stop thinking about how he sat next to me for an entire night in his dark leather jacket; that smelled of cologne and jolly ranchers.

He always sat so close to me, and we were practically touching as we swung on those small, yellow, rust covered swings. I could still remember those same swing sets from my own child hood.

 I would spend my entire day on them and now my children can do the same. Man, how time flies.

Derek had sat beside me and Scott on those swing sets since we were just hormonal teenagers. All of us were fighting our way through vicious monsters and the fears of growing up while keeping a 3.0 GPA.

Derek had always had that certain smell to him though. The smell was just shy- better yet boarder line intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of the sweet and pleasant feeling it brought, crashing calmness over me like a tidal wave.

 

The smell always soothed me, it smelled like he had spent his entire day at an amusement park. He smelled like happiness.

The smell of the jacket actually corresponded with his actual smell which was earthy and musky with a hint of Apple's beneath. mostly Derek's scent of candy lingered.

Cotton candy, jolly ranchers, apple and even poki sometimes. It seemed like candy was his main priority when in reality derek wasnt a candy lover. The earth and musk smell was always there though, it was a constant thing because it was more natural.

The sun came up in a blur.

Everything happened faster than expected and I couldn't quite grasp what had happened around me the night before. The only memory that I have of that night was that I sat up Indian style and dosed off slowly but I couldn't quite fall asleep.

I couldn't fully drift off into a peaceful sleep, not even a nightmare had plagued me at the very least.

**Everything in my mind always drifted back to my time in the club and derek hales scent.**

I shook my head slowly, trying to get the thoughts to drift from my head that was now feeling light. My head felt like my brain was made of lead and my skull was made of jelly.

As the sun slowly started to rise I watched as I saw it glistening from the wind chimes in my window. The soft brush of the wind moved my chimes to the beat of the earth and made them whistle.

Every morning I would sit up and watch the chimes sway back and forth slowly and think to myself 'why cant the hunger games started in real life already?' like the nerd that I am.

 _I_  personally think that I have a very good shot at surviving til the end if it had started regardless tho. I was so obsessed with the supernatural and fiction in general that I had actually set my phone alarm as the signal for the hunger games. 

The background to my phone was a picture of my children (of course) and my case was a pink four eyed monster. To be so hostile and uncouth I was actually soft and girly underneath all the sarcasm and whoop-ass.

Two rooms away from mine I could hear my children's breathing start to become uneven. 

Suddenly I started to hear the loud pitter-patter's of my children's feet speeding loudly down the halls. The wooden floors echoed softly and the sound of their breathing was deafening. I pride my children the most in my life, they have been the only thing that I've actually done right. 

I've never seen a women who wasnt dotting towards her family (outside of our family) and didn't cherish them til this day.

 

"Mommy, wakey!!!!" I heard one of my children scream, it was most likely Jacob with his high and girlish voice. Jacobs voice could deceive you most of the time, it almost had me thinking I had a daughter instead of three sons. I had to think about it every time I've heard it.

"Mommy!!" The boys shouted, rounding the corner quickly and jumping onto the middle of my bed. I'm sure their ears had finally picked up on the sound of me breathing steadily from my bedroom.

Jacob sat delicately on the edge of my bed as he slowly walked in and smoothed out his nightgown. 

I never limited my children to what they could do, whatever they felt like their little hearts desired they could have.

"Hello munchkins, why are you guys up so early?" I questioned in a playful voice, giving them a tired yet playful smile. Jacob smirked up at me and the boys shrugged.

I didn't get an answer but I did get a few blinks and a goofy smile from Seth. Alexander and Seth's eyes shined with curiosity and they they both tilted their heads to the side slightly. This was a habit of theirs that I wished they would never grow out of. 

Jacob sighed softly and grabbed a hold of Seth's head and pushed his short, fluffy quiff to the side so that it wasn't as messy.

"We' hungry, mommy." Luke moaned and, Jacob put his small chubby hands against his back and rubbed circles into it. Today it seemed like Jacob was way more motherly than usual. It was only 7:00 o'clock in the morning.

"Jake, why do you keep touching your brothers?" I asked softly, I was honestly confused about why he was so affectionate towards them when they were in no immediate danger.

"They is sad momma." He said. "They wants pets." He continued to stroke Alexander's back.

I shrugged and stood up from my bed, cracking my back; which had been quite a bother when I hadn't slept right.

I stretched my body and took a few deep breaths before I started towards the kitchen. The boys followed me there and sat on the stools near the island. 

"What would you guys like for breakfast?" 

"Ham!" They screamed, their eyes lighting up like the sun in the night.

"Woah boys, ham it is, but I don't think you guys can live off that alone so we're having pancake too."

"BACON PANCAKES!!!" They all shouted in unison.

I smiled and started to pull out the ingredients. I knew that if I told the boys about us meeting someone for lunch they would throw a fit and the twins would throw a tantrum about not wanting to go out with other people.

They positively despised netting new people, it meant they had to be on their best behavior when we went out.

But this time was as good as any.

"Hey, uh, guess what you guys?" I asked and started to slice open the package of ham and start up the fire.

"What?" Jacob answered.

"Were going to meet some one at lunch today. Someone fun who has been dieing to meet you guys." I told them before they got the chance to moan  groan about it.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked again, he at least looked happy, unlike the twins.

"He's an old friend of mine." I lied through my teeth. Lieing was bad, I would never lie to them. But Derek makes me do it.

I knew Jacob and the twins could tell I was lieing but they said nothing, they just continued to watch me cook breakfast.

After I was done cooking we all sat down together and ate breakfast in the kitchen. The entire time Jacob watched me, he watched as I ate, as I cleaned the kitchen and when i was done, he even watched as I washed the dishes.

When I was done I told him to go with his brothers to take a bath and he just smirked at me and left. This was not a boy I had seen before.

Maybe it was the lie I told, maybe it was paranoia, maybe it was even a trick of the eye but, I knew it was something. 

I watched as he walked away, the sound of the silence was tearing my eardrums to shreds like a bullet in the galaxy.

What ever had just happens, it was powerful as all hell. 

 

I knew that for a fact.


	6. lunch and lich

It took around an hour and a half for all the boys to bathe and find clothes to get dressed. They all wore something different and they each had a backpack and a water bottle. I had made each of them a sandwich and gave them each a designated snack before sitting them down in the living to watch cat dog.

The twins decided on wearing their matching 'hey Arnold' book bags while Jacob wore the bag with 'the black butler' on it.

Jacob got a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Apple slice, Seth got a turkey sandwich with goldfish crackers and, Luke got a ham sandwich with grapes. All of those things counted as back up food because of all the danger and mishaps that they run into on a daily.

Hopefully they would make it to this restaurant before it started to rain or some shit jumped out the woods ready to eat them.

(Hope fully they make it to the restaurant)

"Everybody ready!?" I shouted out to my children playfully, waiting for them to shout back and salute. This was a very common game that we played in our house hold and usually Jacob would be the princess that the boys watched over and cared for. 

The twins saluted back to me with a smile and looked at each other.

I was so proud of them, they all linked hands as we made our way out the door and I closed and locked it behind us.  
I popped the locks on my little red car that I had to swap my jeep for and allowed them yo run up to the car.

The twins opened the door for Jacob and let him go first, he hopped in his car seat and sat his backpack down on the floor like the others to did when they got inside. 

They all strapped themselves in their seat belts and started laughing and talking about nonsense things and funny cartoons and started making faces at each other. 

I started off towards the restaurant. 

I made it in one piece and pulled into a parking spot that was open near the doors. There was a black camaro park right next to us and I knew it was Derek hales car meaning he was actually gonna try to get to know his children.

A blast of cool air and the smell if food hit us the moment we walked in, Derek was in a booth far from the door near the back and was looking through the menu and talking to a waiter. I told the boys to stay near me as we lingered there and waited for the waiter to walk away. 

Derek saw us and waved us over. 

"Hey, guys. You guys must be the triples that tour mommy told me about." He said, I mentally rolled my eyes, well duh. Two out of the three looked exactly alike and looked like Derek hale. 

"Hello Mr." Jacob was the first to speak, reaching out his hand for a shake and encouraging the others to do the same.

"You guys don't have to call me mister you can call me..." He trailed off throwing a glance to me. I immediately jumped in.

"You can call him uncle Derek."

"Uncle Derek?"

"Uncle Derek."

"Uncle Derek!!"

Me and Derek went back and forth as the kids watch, soon all of them were saying uncle Derek and giggling to each other after. I hearded them into the booth on by one and sat down next to derek. 

Both of us looking over the menus without much thought. I knew what I was ordering for the kids and myself. We came here all the time.

"So I'm their uncle Derek, huh?" He asked the rhetorical question and I just nodded scanning down the menu.

The waiter came back and I order exactly what I order every time.

"Get me the regular please, candy and what ever Mr hale orders."  
Derek raised an eyebrow. 

I guess he didn't know what our regular was. He looked between the waitress and me. 

"I'll have what she's having."

"Wise choice hale." I said.

"Well I'm just following after the wisest." He replied.

I gave a soft smile at that. 

"So you were really serious about getting to meet the boys weren't you?" 

"Yea. I've already missed five years of your life and theirs. How has the pack been?"

"Good, when you left so did all the supernatural it seems like." I answered him with nothing but truth and I could see the pain in his eyes because of it. 

"Yeah." He sighed, "that's really good." 

The food was gone the moment the food was sat on the table. Our regular was a medium rare steak for me with red potatoes on the side and grilled cheese sandwiches with Apple pie for the boys. They liked the taste of them mixed together but Jacob like his separated into neat categories.

We laughed and talked and played as we ate and we stayed long enough talking that we had to buy dinner there. We ate dinner together and sat around telling funny stories to each other from bug eating to dirt throwing. 

And it was a blast, if only it could last forever...

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, this is my first so read the top note for my gloating. ;-;
> 
> I'm so tied tonight. There will be a better CHAPTER tomorrow. ;-;


End file.
